The invention concerns a device for transporting objects in a motor vehicle consisting of an essentially trough-shaped carrier container.
Transportation troughs such as these are known, can be used in luggage compartments in motor vehicles such as, for example, station wagons. A disadvantage is that luggage pieces or other objects to be transported are essentially not fixed in the transportation trough and can therefore slide uncontrollably during travel. Also, the non-fixed arrangement of the transportation trough itself can lead to endangerment of the persons traveling in the motor vehicle. In addition, in most passenger vehicles, a spare wheel is accommodated in a contoured holder in the area of the luggage compartment, so that for removal, the entire transportation trough including all the objects contained therein have to be taken out.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a transportation device of the type described above which ensures increased safety for the passengers of the motor vehicle as well as increased utilization comfort.
According to the invention, this is achieved in that the carrier container includes a frame-like holder that can be attached in the motor vehicle and which has at least one container section that can be removed from the holder to create an access opening in the area of the floor where the spare wheel holder is located.
Via the holder according to the invention, which can be attached in the motor vehicle, a high level of safety against slipping of the carrier container is obtained. However, the spare wheel compartment remains accessible to remove or replace a spare wheel, in that only the container section releasably installed in the holder can be removed. This means that either the container section is completely removable or it can at least be opened on the top in a hinged-lid fashion.
The carrier container according to the invention is adapted with respect to its outer frame shape to the spatial configuration of the motor vehicle. It is advantageous that the holder can be attached to mounting assemblies in the motor vehicle that are also suitable for attaching seating. Expressed inversely, this means that, after dismounting and removing the seating construction, the carrier container according to the invention or its holder can be attached on the seating mounting assemblies. For this purpose, the mounting assemblies are shaped, for example, as screw points (threaded holes) on which the holding part can be attached by screwing.
The carrier container according to the invention can have still more advantageous embodiment features, which primarily serve to ensure safety against slipping or other uncontrolled movements of the transported object. It is advantageous, therefore, that the container sections have preferably other holding compartments provided with at least one cover element each. In addition, partition wall elements can be provided, which can be removable and can be used selectively at different locations. Furthermore, it is advantageous that at least one of the cover elements can be fixed from its normal cover position into an arrangement which is essentially vertical to the container plane to form a partition or loading retaining wall.
Other advantageous embodiment features of the invention are contained in the dependent claims as well as in the following description.